The invention relates to a hinge lid pack, especially for cigarettes, having a pack part and a lid hinged on a rear wall thereof, with a collar including a collar front wall and collar side walls arranged in the pack part and projecting therefrom, the portion of said collar projecting from the pack part (upper collar portion) being surrounded by the lid in closed position.
Such hinge lid packs are used worldwide as cigarette packs. The structures of this type of packs are essentially the same.
Recently, packs of this type have appeared on the market which have rounded or polygonal or bevelled upright longitudinal edge With these types of packs, especially with those having "round edges", there occur difficulties when the pack is in closed position. The problem is to ensure on the one hand an easy opening and closing of the pack by means of pivoting the lid, and on the other hand an accurate closing position of the lid. With a lid front wall and (narrow) lid side walls, the lid surrounds respective parts of the collar portion which projects from the pack part, namely a collar front wall and collar side walls. It is desirable that the lid essentially positively abuts a pack front wall or pack side walls. Especially with the above-described embodiments of hinge lid packs, this accurate closing position of the lid is quite often not guaranteed.